Alfa
by DulceBruja
Summary: Por que la naturaleza lo prohíbe, la sociedad lo condena y Loki ama romper las reglas. ParaelamigosecretodelgrupoThunderandMischiefenFacebook/Thorki/Omegaverse/AlfaxAlfa/Drama/ParaVany5ita/One-Shot


**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel basados a su vez en la mitologia nórdica. hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo como un medio recreativo.****Nota. Una disculpa por cualquier error ortografico o de redacción.**

**Para Vany5ita**

**Esperando que te guste aunque sea un poco.**

**I**

Era un reunión de "trabajo". Fastidiosa y aburrida reunión. Loki no podía encontrarse más hastiado, pasarse un sábado por la noche con un montón de vejetes hablando de negocios no era lo suyo. Tampoco escabullirse con alguna de las jóvenes señoritas que habían estado atendiendolos, como hicieron algunos de los invitados.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y miró alrededor distraídamente. Fue entonces que lo notó. Del otro lado del salón, sentado sobre un elegante sofá, un rubio lo miraba sin una pizca de vergüenza al verse descubierto. Sobre su regazo una joven beta ataviada con un cortísimo vestido se dedicaba a desperdigar caricias por el rostro del hombre que apenas notaba su existencia. El rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima y parecía recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Loki decidió devolver el gesto e inició una batalla de miradas. Quizá de haber sido otro alfa lo hubiera confrontado directamente e iniciado una pelea. Más Loki no le veía el sentido.

-Si me disculpan caballeros.-con elegancia se puso de pie y tras dedicar una última mirada de desdén al rubio salió de la habitación.

El lugar era una amplia mansión. Imponente, antigua y elegante, había sido construida por la familia Odinson hace más de tres generaciones. Una tradicional y distinguida familia de orgullos alfas. Era la primera vez que Loki pisaba ese lugar. Laufey, su padre, y el patriarca Odinson nunca habían tenido una relación muy amigable que digamos. Sin embargo en los últimos tiempos habían llegado a un acuerdo para limar asperezas, estando ambos en el mismo ámbito político y empresarial era mejor ser aliados que enemigos. Así que que aquella noche fueron invitados a una velada en la gran mansión para sellar acuerdos, beber hasta la inconsciencia y follar con las chicas pagadas. Totalmente despreciable en opinión de Loki.

Recorrió los pasillos deteniéndose para admirar los grandes y costoso óleos que adornaban las paredes. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de alguien más hasta que lo tuvo a escasos centímetros tras de él.

-¿Te perdiste? - susurro un aliento cálido en su cuello.

-Thor Odinson…¿No deberías estar por ahí tirado de borracho con alguna desafortunada chica?-Thor soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Sigues siendo un encanto Loki.

-Y tu un bruto, poco menos que animal.

-Con que un bruto…

Más rápido de lo que pudo ver Thor lo estampó contra la pared, creando una prisión con sus fuertes brazos a cada lado del rostro de Loki.

-Te ves exquisito esta noche- dijo Thor acariciando una de las tersas mejillas de Loki, quien se estremeció al contacto de la cálida mano contra su piel fría.

-No tenía idea de que el heredero del ilustre Odin era un desviado.

-Nada de eso bonito. Simplemente disfruto dominando alfas. Alfas orgullosos y bonitos como tú…

-¡Basta!- Loki apartó con brusquedad la mano del más alto. Trato en vano de huir de la prisión que eran los brazos de Thor.

-Me encantas Loki…Desde el momento que te vi me volviste loco.

El rubio tomó con brusquedad los negros cabellos de Loki, alzando su rostro y forzandolo a un demandante beso. Loki se paralizó por la sorpresa. Era un alfa, no permitiría una humillación así. Lo empujó con fuerza pero Thor era aún más fuerte. El rubio afianzó con uno de sus fuertes brazos en la delgada cintura de Loki, impidiendole escapar.

-Vamos Loki. Te conviene, solo será una noche...podría hablar con mi padre para llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie aún más a tu familia…

-¡No! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!-Loki aún intentaba resistirse, aunque era un esfuerzo vano. El otro era simplemente demasiado fuerte.

Thor hundió su boca en el cuello de Loki, buscando desesperadamente su esencia. Sus manos se colaron debajo del ajustado traje. Loki sintió pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por casa lugar que el rubio tocaba. Sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido cuando Thor apretó con fuerza las rosadas tetillas que adornaban sus pectorales.

-Basta Thor...alguien puede...puede vernos…

-Que lo vean. A ti gritando de placer mientras te lleno…

-No...Thor por favor…

El rubio ignoró sus suplicas y siguió en lo suyo. Loki trataba en vano de alejarse, las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes. Soltó un grito de dolor cuando sintió a Thor morder cerca de su nuca. Entonces entendió que Thor no se detendría y que quizá eso no lo molestaba tanto...

**II**

Al día siguiente Loki despertó con la sensación de haber corrido un maratón, sus piernas dolían y dudaba que realmente soportarán su peso en ese momento. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los cálidos brazos que lo rodeaban. Siempre era así. Thor se ponía sentimental y el tenía que romper la frágil burbuja de felicidad.

Ah, ¡cómo disfrutaría poder despertar así cada mañana! Sin embargo en un mundo como el suyo era imposible. Una relación entre alfas era visto como una desviación, una afrenta a lo que la naturaleza dictaba para ellos. Su deber como alfas era procrear con una omega y velar por el bienestar de su manada.

Y así hubiera sido para Loki de no ser por Thor. Se habían conocido en la universidad hacía más diez años. Pese a todas diferencias una retorcida amistad nació. La amistad evolucionó; ya no sólo eran amigos, eran confidentes. Loki temía por si mismo, jamás había confiado tanto en una persona y eso lo aterraba. Y entonces con su fantástico don de joder siempre las cosas, Loki se lo propuso a Thor. Siempre había sido curioso, independientemente de su casta había buscado placeres carnales además de las omegas; y en determinado momento se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser sometido, como sería el mismo someter a otro alfa. Mentiría si dijera que no le asustó un poco la facilidad con la que Thor aceptó. Y desde entonces habían sido esa clase de amigos que se buscaban en un mal momento pero también para un buen polvo. Pero en los últimos años ya no había sido así para Loki, el realmente estaba empezando a sentir cosas y no exactamente las reacciones físicas de cuando tenían sexo. No, cosas extrañas como un maldito nido de avispas en el vientre cuando pensaba en él, aguijonazos de celos cuando Thor le contaba sobre la presión que ejercían sus padres para que sentara cabeza y buscara una buena omega, sentir martirio ante su ausencia. Ese tipo de cosas. Y no podía permitirselas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió cálidos besos en sus hombros. Se levantó de inmediato, su cuerpo protestando y pasándole factura por lo de anoche.

-Buenos días.-saludo un sonriente Thor aún aferrado a su cintura. A Loki le hirvio la sangre, ¡¿Como se atrevía ese maldito a estar tan tranquilo y feliz cuando él era un amasijo de sentimientos?! Antes de pensarlo detenidamente estampó su palma abierta contra la piel dorada del rostro del rubio.

-Eso es por la zorra de anoche.

Un segundo golpe se estampó del otro lado del rostro de Thor.

-Y eso es por largarte tres malditos meses sin avisarme y regresar como si nada.

-¡Ouch! Oye tranquilo, quería que fuera una sorpresa.- y entonces ahí estaba otra vez, la maldita sensación de ternura ante un puchero del rubio. -Además, no hice nada con esa chica, simplemente debía disimular. Vamos se que disfrutaste lo de anoche...fingir que no nos conocíamos...ha sido divertido. Y además hacerlo en un lugar donde pudieran descubrirnos fue idea tuya.

El rubio tenía un punto, lo fue anoche había sido genial. Otra cosa que Loki amaba de Thor era su disposición para realizar cualquier fantasía suya por más absurda y depravada que...esperen… ¡¿amaba?!

Aterrado Loki se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar casi desesperado sus ropas. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y su mente no dejaba de pensar incoherencias. ¡Era inconcebible amar a Thor! Y aún así...aún así anoche había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo después de tres largos meses sin verlo. Había tocado el paraíso tan solo con el hecho de ser estrechado entre sus brazos…

Por eso debía alejarse de él. Llevaba un tiempo pensándolo, su fortuita relación no podía continuar más tiempo. Seria peor para el, no soportaría que Thor lo mandara al diablo, mejor evitarse el dolor y cortarlo de raíz el mismo.

-Escucha Thor, es verdad que esto ha sido genial pero seamos claros, no podemos continuar así.

Thor se sentó a orillas de la cama, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Es verdad, no podemos continuar así.

-Será mejor que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No Loki! Es verdad que no podemos continuar así, por eso yo quiero proponerte que vengas conmigo. Estos meses he viajado de lugar en lugar buscando el ideal para ti y para mi…

-¡No hay tu y yo! Entiende esto esta mal. Será peor mientras más lo pospongamos. Escucha, encontrarás a una encantadora omega que pueda darte lo que necesitas. Hijos, una familia ¡que se yo!. Esto es divertido pero tu me conoces bien. Tarde o temprano perderé el interés en ti y buscare a alguien más. Así soy yo. -jamás unas palabras habían dolido tanto. Incluso Loki con su afilada lengua y gran habilidad para mentir tuvo dificultades al escupir tan crueles palabras para sí mismo.

En silencio Loki terminó de vestirse y cuando estaba a punto de salir Thor lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Desnudo en toda su infinita gloria. Loki no quería dejar de admirarlo jamás.

-Loki yo te amo.

Y ahí estaba, las palabras que más anhelaba escuchar. Las palabras que si aceptaba lo condenarían. Porque eso era su amor, una condena.

-Yo no. Eres agradable Thor, pero jamás podría estar contigo toda la vida. Yo soy libre. Yo no soy un estupido omega que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Lo siento Thor.

**III**

Thor conocía a Loki, de antemano sabía que no sería sencillo convencerlo de irse con él. A pesar de sus sentimientos Loki era ante todo su amigo. Thor estaba consciente de todos los demonios que lo atormentaban, desde la pérdida temprana de su madre hasta el claro desprecio que su padre sentía por el. Y la evidente preferencia que Laufey demostraba por Hildetand el hermano mayor de Loki. Todos esos años había observado como Loki caía y se levantaba una y otra vez, como a pesar de detestar su vida la enfrentaba día a día. Y él tratando se ser su pilar, tratando se ser su fuerza. Lo amaba, tanto como nunca creyó que podría. El era todo lo opuesto pero también su mejor complemento. Su mejor amigo, su aliado de aventuras. La mente maestra detrás de los mejores días que había vivido. Y estaba seguro de que Loki también lo amaba, lo había visto en sus ojos, en las pequeñas acciones cuando creía que Thor dormía. En el sentimiento y pasión que ponía en cada beso que compartían. En los años que llevaban juntos como amantes y que Loki jamás había buscado a alguien más cómo le quería hacer creer.

**IV**

Loki salió de la gran mansión sin ser visto. Llegó a su propia casa una hora después. No era tan elegante como el hogar de Thor, pero era digna de un político y empresario importante como su padre, quien para su suerte al parecer no se encontraba. Llegó a su dormitorio totalmente desganado. Dioses, en lo más hondo de su ser siempre había anhelado oír a Thor decir que lo amaba. Y ahora que había pasado… No sabía que hacer. Rememoró las últimas dos horas, Thor besandolo, Thor abranzandolo mientras dormía, Thor diciéndole que buscaba un lugar en el mundo para ellos dos…¿eso realmente era posible? No conocía un lugar donde su relación no fuera censurada, prohibida e incluso en lugares más extremistas castigada y tratada como una enfermedad. Odiaba las castas, odiaba ser un alfa. Lo único de deseaba era desaparecer.

**V**

Pasaron varios días donde Loki no había tenido ninguna noticia de Thor. Quizá era lo mejor, quizá el rubio lo había pensado bien y había desechado la absurda idea de un futuro con él.

Aún así su tristeza era palpable. Atendía sus obligaciones en las oficinas de su padre pero nada más, no dormía y apenas comía algo. Se sentía como un autómata, un muerto en vida.

Hildetand a diferencia de Loki era el vivo retrato de Laufey. Era un alfa alto y fuerte, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, no era demasiado listo como Loki pero lo compensaba con una imponente aura de alfa.

Los últimos días noto la desgana de Loki, reflejada en su desempeño laboral que siempre fue implacable. Trabajo atrasado y mínimos errores en sus números. Fastidiado chasqueo la lengua. El documento frente a el estaba incompleto. Loki había olvidado firmarlo. Podría haber pedido a su bonita secretaria que lo llevase a la oficina de su hermano pero no lo hizo. Fue él mismo. Abrió sin ceremonia la puerta de la oficina de Loki. El no se hallaba ahí, se dio la vuelta para marcharse y entonces un olvidado celular sonó sobre el escritorio al llegar un mensaje. Que raro, Loki nunca olvidaba nada.

La curiosidad pudo con la mente sencilla de Hildetand, nunca conoció mucho de su hermano. Loki jamás dejaba entrar a nadie, era reservado y solitario. Lo único que Hildetand conocía de él era que Odinson era su amigo y durante su época universitaria habían sido como lapas a pesar de la enemistad de sus padres.

Tomo el caro celular entre sus dedos y para su suerte no tenía clave. Espero muchas cosas, pero jamás lo que estaba a punto de descubrir…

**VI**

Después de un tedioso día en la oficina y luchar todo el día contra sus inseguridades Loki llegó a casa y lo único que quería era dormir, de ser posible para siempre. Esa mañana Thor habia dado señales de vida. Únicamente para decirle que se marchaba de nuevo, tenía tres boletos; uno por si Loki le decía que no quería saber más de él, se marcharía lejos para olvidarlo y permitir que Loki también lo olvidara. Los otros dos eran para un lugar lejano, en el otro extremo del mundo donde podían comenzar de cero, donde no serían figuras importantes ni ejemplos del alfa modelo. Solo serían Thor y Loki.

Tremendo susto se pegó al descubrir a Hildetand esperándolo en su habitación.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí? Lárgate.

-Lo sé todo Loki.

-¿Saber? Pero si tu no sabes nada. Eres un idiota.-tratando de ignorarlo Loki se dio la media vuelta comenzando a aflojar su corbata. No sabía que se traía su hermano pero tampoco le importaba.

-Lo tuyo con Odinson.

La sangre de Loki se congeló en sus venas. Trato de recomponerse rápidamente. No podía dar señales del profundo miedo que se instaló en sus entrañas.

-No sé de qué hablas

-Se que son amantes. Vaya, ahora entiendo todos esas "escapadas" en la universidad. El realmente parecía obsesionado con seguirte a todas partes.

-Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Tomaste en exceso otra vez? Realmente eres imbecil, mira que inventarte esas historias…

-Deja de negarlo Loki. Lo sé, esta mañana olvidaste tu celular y yo entré a tu oficina. Realmente debe amarte si está dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti.

Loki perdió el control en ese momento. Lo que tanto había temido estaba pasando, simplemente no espero que fuera así. Hildetand le diría todo a su padre y él tendría la excusa perfecta para repudiarlo. Su carrera, los despojos de su vida y Thor, todo se iría al infierno.

-¡Cállate! Tu no entiendes nada. Anda ve y díselo a padre de una vez. Eres un maldito entrometido ¿acaso tu madre no te enseñó a guardarte en tus asuntos?- Loki soltó una risa cruel- Claro, olvidaba que tu mataste a tu madre.

Hildetand respiró hondo. Con Loki siempre era así, refugiándose en la violencia para ocultar y desviar la atención de sus sentimientos. Hildetand suponía que era una reacción de esperarse, la madre de Loki lo había abandonado cuando era apenas un niño dejandolo a merced de Laufey quien lo detesto por ser fisicamente igual a la omega que nunca pudo dominar. Con Hildetand fue diferente, su madre había muerto poco después de darlo a luz a él.

-No voy a decírselo a padre. Se que no tenemos la mejor relación. Y que no he sido el hermano que necesitabas cuando eras un niño. Pero no te odio Loki. No sé que ideas te habrá inculcado padre pero no fue así conmigo. ¿Lo amas? A Odinson quiero decir.

-No lo sé. Creo que sí pero está mal

-¿Por que no aceptas su ofrecimiento? Aquí no tienes nada. Odias a padre y odias el trabajo. Eres bueno en la política pero muy liberal para los ideales del partido de papá. Marchate Loki.

-No puedo creer que recurras a sentimentalismos para quedarte con la herencia cuando muera el viejo.-Hildetand solo atino a reír.

-Claro, es más fácil que creas eso a que realmente te aprecio. Pero de igual forma, piénsalo. Yo no diré nada, lo prometo.

**VII**

Thor se movía ansioso por la recepción del aeropuerto. Temía que Loki no iría. Creía que había sido un poco bajo de su parte presionar de ese modo a Loki. Pero si era verdad que no sentía nada por él entonces lo dejaría marchar.

Un altavoz anunció que los pasajeros debían abordar. Con tristeza miró el boleto sin compañero, como él.

Estaba a punto de entregar su boleto cuando un bulto se estrelló contra el. Casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Era Loki que se aferraba a su torso con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Thor se sintió el hombre más dichoso del universo. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Loki dijo algo.

-No digas nada. Si lo pienso diez segundos más me arrepentiré.

Thor solo pudo estrecharlo entre sus brazos. La gente alrededor murmuraba cosas y les miraban con reproche. No importaba, lucharian contra el mundo de ser necesario, ya no había que temer, estando juntos nada más importaba...

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
